


Pest Control

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Microfic, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Given the circumstances, Lemo did what he always did in situations he couldn’t handle on his own: Call Cheelai.
Kudos: 7





	Pest Control

Given the quality of the standard issue Frieza’s Army spaceship, it could be nearly anything: a loose screw could send an unwitting soldier spiraling into a nearby planet or the depths of space just as easily as a wrong input on the navigation system or enemy fire. Given what he found minutes later, Lemo wished it was only enemy fire.

A parasite, nearly half a meter long, had burrowed itself inside the paneling and was steady chewing on the wiring. Given the circumstances, Lemo did what he always did in situations he couldn’t handle on his own: Call Cheelai.

“Hey, can I get a hand here?” he shouted, hoping that the echo of the ship’s interior would carry his voice within range of the makeshift home they had been given by Goku following their recent encounter with the Super Saiyan God.

Within moments, the massive Saiyan they had befriended not too long ago appeared in the doorway, sweat dripping down onto the cold metal floor. “Everything…. alright? I thought I heard screaming.”

“Broly? Well, you’ll do. Can you give me a hand with this…thing?” He pointed at the creature while trying to steady his shaking legs.

“No problem!” Broly exclaimed excitedly. He lunged forward, pulling the creature away from the panel with his dominant hand. Calmly walking outside with the creature in tow, he smiled. “Ready, little guy?” he said, looking down at the still enraged parasite, furiously lashing out in vain to escape the Saiyan’s grasp. He shifted his weight onto his left foot, and, raising his right leg up, brought his force down, throwing the hapless invader directly into a patch of grass a kilometer away.

Lemo’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit, Broly.”

Broly grinned. “Did I do good, sir?”

“……Let’s not tell Cheelai about this, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
